Bernhard Bechler
Bernhard Max Bechler (* 9. Februar 1911 in Grün; † 30. November 2002 in Kleinmachnow) war Innenminister des Landes Brandenburg in der Sowjetischen Besatzungszone und Offizier der Wehrmacht sowie später der Nationalen Volksarmee. Leben Als Sohn eines sächsischen Fabrikdirektors besuchte er zunächst das Gymnasium und schlug anschließend eine militärische Laufbahn bei der Reichswehr ein. Militärischer Werdegang in der Wehrmacht 1931 Eintritt als Soldat in die Reichswehr. Ausbildung zum Offizier, danach Zugführer in Bautzen. Von September 1938 bis September 1939 war Bechler zunächst als Leutnant Adjutant des Kommandeurs des Infanteriekommando 24 in Altenburg/Thüringen. Anschließend diente er von September 1939 bis Juni 1940 als Oberleutnant und Ordonnanzoffizier in der 87. Infanteriedivision. Nach seiner Beförderung zum Hauptmann war er als Kompanieführer in der 294. Infanteriedivision am Westwall eingesetzt, um anschließend von Juli bis August 1940 in die Offiziersreserve des Oberkommando des Heeres (OKH) im Infanterie-Regiment 102 in Chemnitz versetzt zu werden. Bechler beendete eine Generalstabsausbildung ohne Prüfung und war von September 1940 bis März 1942 Adjutant des Generals z. b. V. Eugen Müller beim Oberkommando des Heeres (OKH) in Zossen. Im März 1942 wurde Bechler zum Kommandeur des I. Bataillons des Infanterie-Regiments 29 (mot.) der 3. Infanterie-Division (mot.) der 6. Armee ernannt und vorzeitig zum Major befördert. Am 28. Januar 1943 wurde Bechler in der Schlacht von Stalingrad gefangen genommen und blieb bis 1945 in sowjetischer Kriegsgefangenschaft, anfangs in den Lagern Frolow und im Offizierslager Jelabuga an der Kama. Entgegen der gelegentlichen Darstellung in der Literatur war Bechler zu keiner Zeit Mitglied der NSDAPvgl. Torsten Diedrich: Bernhard Bechler – Der hemmungslose Karrierist. In: Hans Ehlert, Armin Wagner (Hg.): Genosse General – Die Militärelite der DDR in biographischen Skizzen. Ch. Links Verlag, Berlin 2003, ISBN 978-3-86153-312-2, S. 61 ff.; eine Mitgliedschaft ist im Mitgliederarchiv der NSDAP nicht nachweisbar. Auch die in der Literatur gemachten Vorhaltungen, er habe am „Kommissarbefehl“vgl. Helmut Krausnick: Kommissarbefehl und 'Gerichtsbarkeitserlass Barbarossa' in neuer Sicht, in: Vierteljahrshefte für Zeitgeschichte 25, 1977, S. 702ff, 714f oder dem Operationsbefehl Barbarossa mitgewirkt, entbehren jeder GrundlageDaniel Niemetz: Das feldgraue Erbe. Die Wehrmachtseinflüsse im Militär der SBZ/DDR (1948/49–1989). Ch. Links Verlag, Berlin 2006, ISBN 978-3-86153-421-1, S. 213. Wirken im Nationalkomitee Freies Deutschland (NKFD) und im Bund Deutscher Offiziere (BDO) Zeitzeugen wie Heinz Keßler attestierten Bechler als Folge der Katastrophe von Stalingrad und der von der Wehrmacht in der Sowjetunion praktizierten "Taktik der verbrannten Erde" eine drastische innere Distanzierung von der NS-Ideologie und ein tiefgreifendes innerliches Umkehren. Bechler wurde Mitunterzeichner der Gründungsdokumente des Nationalkomitees Freies Deutschland (NKFD) am 12./13. Juli 1943 und am 11./12. September 1943 Gründungsmitglied und Vorstandsmitglied des Bundes Deutscher Offiziere in Lunjowo. Zudem war er Mitverfasser des „Aufrufes an die deutschen Generale und Offiziere! An Volk und Wehrmacht!“ vom 12. September 1943. Noch 1943 erklärte sich Bechler in Lunowa (bei Moskau) zur aktiven Mitarbeit im NKFD als Redakteur für die NKFD-Zeitung „Freies Deutschland“ und für Rundfunksendungen bereit. Im Jahr 1944 absolvierte er als Kriegsgefangener die „Zentrale Antifa-Schule“ in Krasnogorsk und war danach als einer von 4.000 Frontbeauftragter bei der 2. Weißrussischen Front der Roten Armee eingesetzt. In dieser Funktion unternahm es Bechler, durch Flugblattaktionen und Ansprachen über Grabenlautsprecher deutsche Wehrmachtssoldaten zu Kapitulation und zum Ergeben zu bewegen. Für seinen Einsatz im Kessel von Graudenz erhielt er den Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges. Mit der Roten Armee gelangte Bechler 1945 bis nach Berlin. Mitte Mai 1945 wurde Bechler aus sowjetischer Kriegsgefangenschaft entlassen. Bechler selbst gab an, dass er wegen seiner Mitarbeit im NKFD und im BDO in Abwesenheit zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Eine mögliche Verurteilung durch das zuständige Reichskriegsgericht kann heute wegen der vernichteten Akten nicht mehr nachvollzogen werden. Eine Verurteilung durch den Volksgerichtshof scheidet wegen dessen Unzuständigkeit für Militärpersonen und den Tod des Volksgerichtshof-Präsidenten Freisler, nach dem dort keine Todesurteile mehr gefällt wurden, aus. Ob Bechler in Unehren aus der Wehrmacht ausgestoßen wurde, wie in der Literatur gelegentlich behauptet, ist nicht erwiesen. Bechler war bis zum Kriegsende parteilos. Politischer Werdegang nach Kriegsende in Brandenburg Nach seiner Entlassung aus der Kriegsgefangenschaft übernahm Bechler zunächst als Leiter eine Antifa-Schule bei Stettin. Anschließend wurde er als NKWD-Mitglied auf Weisung der Politischen Hauptverwaltung der Roten Armee (GlawPURKKA) mit der Vorbereitung der Personalauswahl für die Provinzialverwaltung von Brandenburg eingesetzt. Bechler war beauftragt, nach den Moskauer „Richtlinien für die Arbeit der deutschen Antifaschisten“ vom 5. April 1945 nicht nur Kommunisten, sondern „Antifaschisten“ unterschiedlichster parteipolitischer Orientierung und sozialer Herkunft in die Verwaltung Brandenburgs auszusuchen, die in der „Frontschule“ der Roten Armee in Rüdersdorf/Brandenburg als deutsche Kriegsgefangene in Schnellverfahren zu Bürgermeistern und Landräten ausgebildet werden solltenFriederike Sattler, Wirtschaftsordnung im Übergang. Politik, Organisation und Funktion der KPD/SED im Land Brandenburg bei der Etablierung der zentralen Planwirtschaft in der SBZ/DDR 1945-52, Münster 2002, S. 119, in: Diktatur und Widerstand Bd. 5, ISBN 3-8258-6321-2. Am 29. Juni 1945 wurde Bechler als ParteiloserNeues Deutschland vom 4. Juli 1965, S. 2, so auch: Arnd Bauerkämper, Ländliche Gesellschaft in der kommunistischen Diktatur, S. 68 ISBN 3412161012, so auch SBZ-Handbuch: Staatliche Verwaltungen, Parteien, gesellschaftliche Organisationen und ihre Führungskräfte in der Sowjetischen Besatzungszone Deutschlands 1945-1949,Oldenburg 1993, ISBN 3486552627, so auch: Katrin und Ralf Baus, Die Gründung der Christlich-Demokratischen Union Deutschlands in Brandenburg 1945, in: Historisch-Politische Mitteilungen Archiv für Christlich-Demokratische Politik, Heft 06/1999, S. 80, so auch: Matthias Helle, Nachkriegsjahre in der Provinz: Der brandenburgische Landkreis Zauch-Belzig 1945 bis 1952, Berlin 2011, S. 62, ISBN 978-3-86732-111-2; so auch: Beatrix W. Bouvier, Antifaschistische Zusammenarbeit, Selbstständigkeitsanspruch und Vereinigungstendenzen, in: Archiv für Sozialgeschichte 1976, S. 430 zum 1. Vizepräsidenten der Provinzialverwaltung Brandenburg, zugleich Leiter der Abteilung für Inneres und Justiz und zugleich (bis Oktober 1948) Leiter der Provinzialkommissionen für Entnazifizierung und Bodenreform in Brandenburg ernannt. Die Sowjetische Besatzungsmacht bestätigte Bechlers Ernennung am 4. Juli 1945 und die Bildung der Provinz Brandenburg insgesamt mit Befehl 5 der SMAD am 9. Juli 1945. Nach der Brandenburgischen Landtagswahl im Oktober 1946 war Bechler vom 20. Dezember 1946 bis 8. September 1949 Innenminister der Provinzialregierung (ab 21. Juli 1947: Landesregierung) Brandenburg. Im Jahr 1946 wurde Bechler Mitglied der SED. Dienst in der Volkspolizei, der Kasernierten Volkspolizei der DDR und der NVA Im September 1949 beendete Bechler seine politische Karriere und trat im Oktober 1949 in die Volkspolizei ein. Am 1. November 1950 erfolgte Bechlers Ernennung zum Chefinspekteur (entspricht Generalmajor) der Volkspolizei und Stabschef in der Hauptverwaltung Ausbildung (HVA) beim Ministerium des Innern der DDR. Ab 1. September 1952 war Bechler Stellvertretender Stabschef für Organisation der Kasernierten Volkspolizei (KVP). Am 1. Oktober 1952 wurde Bechler zum Generalmajor der Volkspolizei ernannt. Nach der Gründung der Nationalen Volksarmee (NVA) im Jahr 1956 wurde Bechler 1957 Stellvertreter des Chefs des Hauptstabes der NVA. Von 1957 bis 1959 besuchte Bechler die Generalstabsakademie der Sowjetarmee in der UdSSR. Nach der Generalstabsausbildung war Bechler von 1959 bis 1965 Stellvertreter des Kommandeurs der Militärakademie der NVA für operativ-taktische Ausbildung und Leiter der Fakultät Landstreitkräfte. Nach dem Ausscheiden aus der Militärakademie übernahm er von 1965 bis 1970 die Stellung des Direktors des Instituts für Mechanisierung und Automatisierung der Truppenführung des Ministeriums für Nationale Verteidigung in Dresden. Im Jahr 1971 schied Bechler aus der NVA aus und wurde in den Ruhestand versetzt. Nach seiner Zurruhesetzung war Bechler weiterhin bis 1989 als Mitglied des Bezirks-Komitees Potsdam der Antifaschistischen Widerstandskämpfer aktiv. Seit 1971 lebte er im Ruhestand in Kleinmachnow bei Berlin. Familiäres Zerwürfnis mit Margret Dreykorn Bernhard Bechler war seit 1938 mit Margret Dreykorn verheiratet, aus der Ehe gingen 1939 und 1940 zwei Kinder hervor. Im Gegensatz zu Bechler stand seine Frau immer zur Ehe; wurde auch deswegen verhaftet (siehe: Margret Bechler "Warten auf Antwort"). Margret Bechler verblieb während des Krieges mit den Kindern in Altenburg/Thüringen. Wegen der Tätigkeit von Bernhard Bechler für das NKFD und den BDO wurden ihr massive Repressalien durch das NS-Regime angedroht. Der Wehrmachts-Standortkommandant legte ihr Ende 1944 gesprächsweise und erfolglos eine Scheidung von ihrem Mann nahe. Nach Erscheinen der Gestapo im Jahre 1943 bei Margret Bechler berichtete sie Ihnen, aus Angst mit Ihren Kindern ins KZ zu kommen, über bei ihr anfragende antifaschistische Kuriere, die ihr von der Tätigkeit ihres Mannes für das NKFD berichteten und über sie Kontakt zum NKFD gesucht hatten. Nachdem sie Anton Jakob mehrmals gebeten hat sie nicht mehr aufzusuchen und er sie und Ihre Kinder mehr und mehr in Gefahr brachte, meldete sie ihn 1944 nach einem Vorfall im Treppenhaus der Gestapo. Jakob wurde vom Volksgerichtshof zum Tode verurteilt und hingerichtet. Durch Margret Bechlers Denunziation gegen Jakob konnte die Gestapo zudem zwei weitere in Kontakt mit Jakob stehende Widerstandskämpfer verhaften, auch sie wurden hingerichtet. Margret Bechler lehnte die Unterstützung eines Gnadengesuchs für Jakob schriftlich ab. Am 9. Juni 1945 wurde Margret Bechler aufgrund einer Anzeige der Witwe von Jakobs wegen ihrer Beteiligung am Tod Jakobs und der beiden weiteren Antifaschisten von der amerikanischen Besatzungsmacht unter dem Vorwurf der Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit verhaftet und am 1. Juli 1945 an die sowjetische Besatzungsmacht übergeben. Anschließend war sie bis 1950 ohne Anklage und ohne Urteil auf der Grundlage des Alliierten Kontrollratsgesetzes Nr. 10 über die "Bestrafung von Personen die sich Kriegsverbrechen, Verbrechen gegen den Frieden oder gegen die Menschlichkeit schuldig gemacht haben" (KG 10) in verschiedenen sowjetischen Internierungs- und Speziallagern weiter inhaftiert. Im Januar 1950 wurde sie von der Sowjetischen Besatzungsmacht an die Justiz der DDR übergeben, unter ihrem Mädchennamen Margret Dreykorn wegen der Mitwirkung am Tod dreier Antifaschisten durch das Landgericht Chemnitz zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt und in der Haftanstalt Hoheneck inhaftiert, aber bereits am 25. April 1956 begnadigt und auf ihren Wunsch in die Bundesrepublik Deutschland entlassen. Bechler hatte im Juni 1945 nach seiner Frau gesucht und durch die sowjetischen Besatzungsmacht von ihrer Verhaftung durch die Amerikaner erfahren. Bechler erfuhr wohl auch, dass seine Frau NKFD-Unterstützer an die Gestapo ausgeliefert hatte. Ab Juli 1945 entzog Bechler die Kinder seiner Ehefrau. Bechler hat in einer Erklärung vom 30. Juni 1946 angegeben, dass ihm die sowjetischen Besatzungsbehörden im Juli 1945 mitgeteilt hätten, dass seine Frau für schuldig erklärt worden, aber nicht mehr auffindbar sei. Das Land Brandenburg erklärte Margret Bechler am 16. September 1946 offiziell für tot, die Ehe war damit rechtsoffiziell beendet, Bechler war im Rechtssinne Witwer. Bechler heiratete danach die Witwe und Kommunistin Erna Voll. Ermittlungen des antikommunistischen Westberliner Ausschusses Freiheitlicher Juristen zum Vorwurf der Bigamie gegen Bechler ergaben keine Anhaltspunkte für diesen Vorwurf. Nachdem Bechler 1950 von dem bevorstehenden Prozess gegen seine Frau erfahren hatte, übergab er den Untersuchungsbehörden belastendes Material aus ihrem Tagebuch über ihren Verrat und ihre Denunziation an Anton Jakobvgl. Daniel Niemetz: Das feldgraue Erbe. Die Wehrmachtseinflüsse im Militär der SBZ/DDR (1948/49–1989). Ch. Links Verlag, Berlin 2006, ISBN 978-3-86153-421-1, S. 18. und ließ gerichtlich feststellen, dass die Ehe durch die frühere amtliche Toterklärung annulliert war. Auszeichnungen * 1943: Deutsches Kreuz in Gold * 1945: Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges * 1958: Medaille für Kämpfer gegen den Faschismus 1933 bis 1945 * 1960: Orden Banner der Arbeit * 1965: Vaterländischer Verdienstorden in Gold * 1966: Kampforden „Für Verdienste um Volk und Vaterland“ * 1970: sowjetischer Orden des Großen Vaterländischen Krieges * 1981: Ehrenspange zum Vaterländischen Verdienstorden Literatur * * Klaus Froh, Rüdiger Wenzke: Die Generale und Admirale der NVA. Ch. Links Verlag, Berlin 2000, ISBN 3-86153-209-3. * Torsten Diedrich: Bernhard Bechler – Der hemmungslose Karrierist. In: Hans Ehlert, Armin Wagner (Hrsg.): Genosse General – Die Militärelite der DDR in biographischen Skizzen. Ch. Links Verlag, Berlin 2003, ISBN 978-3-86153-312-2, S. 61–92. * Margret Bechler: Warten auf Antwort – Ein deutsches Schicksal. Kindler Verlag, München 1978. ISBN 978-3-463-00724-3 * Donald M. McKale: Nazis after Hitler : how perpetrators of the Holocaust cheated justice and truth. Lanham, Md. : Rowman & Littlefield, 2012 ISBN 978-1-4422-1316-6. * * Werner Wilk: Ein Jahr Bewährung der Mark Brandenburg. Rückblick und Rechenschaft. (= Schriften des Informationsamtes der Provinzialverwaltung Mark Brandenburg Heft 3). Präsidium der Provinzialverwaltung Mark Brandenburg, Potsdam 1946, 2., erweiterte Auflage, S. 12ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Major (Heer der Wehrmacht) Kategorie:Person (NKWD) Kategorie:Militärperson (Nationale Volksarmee) Kategorie:Generalmajor (KVP) Kategorie:Nationalkomitee Freies Deutschland Kategorie:NSDAP-Mitglied Kategorie:KPD-Mitglied Kategorie:SED-Mitglied Kategorie:Militärakademie Friedrich Engels Kategorie:Innenminister (Brandenburg) Kategorie:Träger des Banners der Arbeit Kategorie:Träger des Vaterländischen Verdienstordens (Ehrenspange) Kategorie:Träger des Deutschen Kreuzes in Gold Kategorie:Deutscher Kriegsgefangener Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1911 Kategorie:Gestorben 2002 Kategorie:Mann